Reveralations
by lily-petal
Summary: My rewrite of the Towachan incident. Daisuke reveals Dark, Dark is trapped in mirror, and will Riku acceapt that Daisuke is Dark and ViseVersa.
1. Default Chapter

This is a teaser for the story

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Put her down Krad." Daisuke's head was bowed his bangs covering his eyes.

"Now why would I do that, she's so cute." Krad lowered has face to Riku's, "Besides I think I want to play with her until you let Dark out."

"What are you talking about, Dark's not here you weirdo and Daisuke doesn't have him, now PUT ME DOWN!" Riku started to struggle kicking her feet back and forth. Risa sat in the corner still staring straight at Krad, and Takeshi was just a few feet behind Daisuke.

"Are you sure Dark's not here, I think you might need glasses, I mean he's standing right in front of you." Krad said tightening his grip on her waist until she screamed.

"Dark isn't here!" Risa screamed, finally showing life since Krad appeared.

Krad grinned, "I want to play, either I can play with her or, I can play with Dark."

Riku screamed as he tightened his hold once more. "DAISKUE, HELP ME!"

"Fine you want to play Krad? Then let's play." Daisuke said raising his head, his eyes turning crimson, and elegant black wings emerging from his back. He shifted himself into a battle stance as three gasps of surprise filled the air..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There, now review if you want me to actually write this story.


	2. Vacation

Okay I got a positive response from the teaser so I've decided to write this story!

**READ THE SUMMARY!**

Summary: This is my rewrite of the To-To incident and Dark getting trapped in the mirror by sage of sleep! (Guess you wouldn't know what's going on in less you read the manga)

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but it'd be so cool if I did!

at the end a sentence scene change

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Daisuke LOOK!" Riku leaned over Daisuke, pointing to the beach, "Look, see that awesome hotel? That's where we're staying!"

"Wow" _'It really is big'_ Daisuke grinned as Riku started talking about how cool it was going to be. _'Our field trip is five days and four nights, and the only thing I have to worry about is stealing the Towa-no-Shirube and the after that its pure vacation, that means five days and four nights with Riku. Thank you god!'_ '_Daisuke! Stop having those kind of thoughts about Riku_' '_HUH! I-I'm not thinking about Riku'_ '_I can see every thought you have, remember!_'' "I'm not thinking that about Riku!" Daisuke said out loud blushing.

"Huh? What about me?" Riku said turning.

"WHA-Nothing!"

"Come one I want to here it!"

"It was nothing honest!"

Just around the corner Riku stood listing to there conversation frowning. ----

"After you check in your free to do what ever you want till 5 o'clock. If you want to come to the beach meet me In the lobby we'll go as a group. Oh and please stay out of the woods, there are wild bears back there." The teacher said.

"No way do you really think bears are back there Daisuke." Riku said laughing. "Daisuke? Daisuke!"

"What? Bears? No…Of course not"

"What were you looking at? The light house?"

"Hmm…Yeah." Daisuke said looking at the lighthouse still. Then he felt it, his eyes widening, _'Dark?' __'Yeah you felt it to?' 'Yeah I keep feeling like we're being watched. Like someone knows my every single move…' _

Not to far away, Hiwatari Satoshi, stood smirking looking into a small mirror where there was perfect picture of Daisuke walking along beside Riku, _'Soon Dark, Soon.'------_

"This room is so..AWESOME! Did you see this view? Let's go down to the beach with everyone okay" Riku said looking at Risa, "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah just a little sick." Risa said forcing a grin.

"Okay I'll get you some medicine. Be back in a bit!"

Risa and flopped on to her bed, she sighed. _'What's so great about friends? I'm not jealous of Riku. I rejected Daisuke over and over…What's wrong with me?'-------_

Daisuke sat at the top of the lighthouse finishing his letter, _"Tonight at 9:00 I will steal the Towa-no-Shirube. "The guide to eternity"-Dark_

_'Even on vacation a phantom thief has work to do. Mom wouldn't quite bugging me about it.' _Daisuke thought looking at up at the statue of a bird.

_'That raggedy looking statue at the top of the light house? Would anyone even know if we took it?' _

"Well it belongs to the hotel's owner, so we have to send out a warning card. I feel sorry for it, all beaten up like that. I think it must be very valuable. We'll take better care of it." Daisuke smiled, looking at it.

_'THIS IS LAME! No one's even going to know that we stole from a place in the middle of nowhere like this! Boring jobs like this go against my policy.'_

Daisuke sweat dropped as he handed the letter to Wiz so he could deliver it. "Policy? You know Dark, phantom thieves aren't supposed to care whether or not they get noticed." Daisuke's eyes widened _'There it is again. Do you feel it?'_

_'Is it Satoshi?' _

_'It doesn't feel exactly like him, like there's something different added. It's like the feeling I get when….'_ Daisuke trailed off as a dream he had been having flashed through his mind. "Captured" He shook his head vigorously, _'Dark's not gonna get captured.'_

_'Daisuke?'_

"It's nothing come on. Its 7:00, it will be dark in an hour and we have to get ready."

As Daisuke climbed down the steps of the lighthouse, and headed across the beach he thought to himself, _'It was a dream, just a dream. It's nothing to worry about, it's impossible that Dark would be captured. That he wouldn't be around anymore... What's starting to worry me is that sound… that weird echo I hear every time I feel whatever it is watching me… It seems like it gets louder each time. Hey! I just realized what happened to the earring we stole yesterday. The "Sage of Sleep"? That's weird the last thing I remember is Dark wearing it.' _Daisuke was snapped out of his ravine, when he heard is name shouted, he turned around and saw one of Rikus friends, Ritsuko, running up to him.

"Hey Daisuke, are you going back up to the hotel?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Could you bring these to Risa, Riku asked me to do it because they started playing a game she likes." She said stretching out her hand which held a box of medicine.

"Why Me? I can't just go barging into a girls room! I'm a man!" Daisuke shouted, turning red.

"If you say so," Ritsuko said giggling, "Just bring them to her it's perfectly fine." She said over her shoulder as she jogged away. "THANKS!"

"If I say so? HEY!" He sighed and started walking up the beach to the hotel. --------

"Be right back guys! I have to get my bathing suit!" Riku yelled turning to go back to the hotel. -----

Daisuke knocked carefully on the door.

"Riku did you leave…" Risa stopped talking as she looked at who was at the door. "Daisuke? Rikus not here she went to the beach"

"That's not why- Here! This is for you. I heard you weren't feeling good." Daisuke handed the box to her.

"For me?"

"Yeah from Riku, hope you feel better. Bye!" He started walking away.

"WAIT"

He turned back around,"Huh?"

"I need to talk to you. Not out here though, come in."

"In your room, bu-but I can't it's not right!" He said taking a step back.

"Come on. There's no one around." She pulled him into the room shutting the door. She placed the medicine on table.

"So Risa what did you want to talk about." Daisuke said looking around like there were video cameras watching him.

"I need to know." Risa said softly.

"Risa?" Daisuke stopped twitching and focused on her.

Risa turned around suddenly grabbing his shirt, "Do you really like Riku? It doesn't seem right to me!" All the sudden she heard the sound of the door unlocking, and quickly shoved herself and Daisuke into the closed in front of one of the beds.

Riku walked into the room. "Risa?" 'That's weird I thought I heard her talking.'

Daisuke gulped, _'What is Riku doing here,… at the WORST possible time?'_ He was currently plastered against the wall, with Risa in between his legs press against him.

"Maybe she's at the vending machine." Riku said to hers self. She opened up the door and leaned out, then looked down the hallway where the vending machines were.

"I think it's safe now Daisuke." Risa whispered.

"Okay you go first." Daisuke pushed the door open with his foot and Risa started to get up. "Whoa watch you feet!" Without thinking Daisuke shoved her lightly; she had almost stepped right on and in between his legs. He quickly saw his mistake and tried to catch her but they both fell out of the closest and onto the bed. Risa was pinned under him, his hands on either side of her face.

He heard a noise to his left, and turned his head, there was Riku, just staring at them. "What's going on?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bwha ha ha ha ha! CLIFFIES What shall happen next?

An: Up till now the story has been virtually the same as the manga except with a few changes, next chapter is when everything goes in to my plot.

_**Review Responses! **_

**Ashley03**: I hope I have given enough background because I'd like anyone to be able to read this and not just people who have read the manga.

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister**: I'm glad you like it so much that makes me really happy!

Also thanks for reviewing, **someone** (_That's a weird name),and _**Blackjewel6666**

**Please Please** review for me! It boasts my self-support!


	3. It begins

Disclaimer: I do not own DNangel but if I did I'd make my artist stop drawing Daisuke like he was gay,…because he's not.

**Summary:** This is my rewrite of the To-To incident and Dark getting trapped in the mirror by sage of sleep! (Guess you wouldn't know what's going on in less you read the Manga)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Riku! It's not what it looks like!" Daisuke said moving off the bed.

"Just forget it." She mumbled, turning and running out of the room.

"Damn." Daisuke ran after her, '_Why does she have to be the star runner on the track team._' She was already on the beach, when he ran out of the hotel. "RIKU STOP!" He sped up and was almost to her when she turned suddenly, tears in her eyes, "LEAVE ME ALONE DAISUKE! I've always been afraid that you only like me, because…BECAUSE I LOOK EXACTLY LIKE RISA!"

Daisuke froze his eyes widening, it felt like his heart had been ripped out of his body, ripped out and viciously stomped on.

Riku ran towards the woods and Daisuke just stood their watching her go.

_'She probably just needs a little time, don't worry about it. Come on we need to get the "Towa-no-Shibue"_

Daisuke didn't respond as he moved towards the light house, once he was inside he changed into Dark, hiding in the depths of his mind as Dark silently flew up the spiraling staircase.--------------

Riku stood just inside the line of trees. She watched Daisuke go into the lighthouse, and for a moment she forgot she was upset, _'I thought that was off limits.' _ Her curiosity took over, and she slowly went to the lighthouse, she slipped inside and started the long journey up the stairs not noticing the black feather that floated down landing gently next to her foot.

She emerged into a dusty circular room made of glass; she took a quick look around noticing various stacks of boxes and crates that were as tall as her. A soft breeze wafted around her shoulders drawing her attention to the door, forced open by one of the stacks of boxes. She crept towards the door, she was about to step out when she heard voices. She stopped, her eyes wandering to the source of the noise. She almost gasped, but bit down on her lip, she slid behind the boxes, peeping around the corner. There standing outside of the door not five feet in front of her stood Dark, talking to a man… no a boy. _'That's Satoshi.' _Her eyes narrowed. _'This is to weird, and where's Daisuke?' _Riku strained her hears trying to catch what they were saying but could only hear bits of words in the conversation.-------

_"_Well well, no matter where I go you just always seem to be there, don't you?_"_Dark said looking at Satoshi.

Satoshi pushed his glasses up and smirked, "I don't care what you're up to. All I WANT IS YOU."

Dark twitched, and Daisuke snickered, 'Go Dark.'

_"_Please, I don't need to hear that from the likes of you. Now it's getting late so I'll just take the "Guide to Eternity" and be on my way_"_

"I don't think so Dark." Satoshi pulled a small mirror from his pocket. "Do you know what this is?"

Dark's eyes widened as they landed on the small mirror.

"Judging by your reaction I guess you do, and that means you know what's going to happ-"

"DARK!" Whatever Satoshi said was drowned out by a shrill scream coming from the beach, "Is that you?" Satoshi turned and looked over the railing to see Risa Harada staring up at them, As Satoshi turnedk Dark launched off the lighthouse and in to the thick forest next to them. Satoshi felt the gush of wind and turned back quickly. "DAMMIT NO!" But Dark was already gone all that was left was some black feathers caught in the wind. Satoshi eyes flashed silver, he grabbed his chest in pain, _'No he can't come out, not now.'_

Meanwhile Riku silently slipped down the stairs of the light house and ran across the beach. _'How in the world does Satoshi know Dark, and where the HECK did Daisuke go!_'----

Daisuke sat on the ground pulling leaves and twigs out of his hair, "What was that all about, you ran away and then you dropped me in the forest without warning!" _'I did NOT run away, I merely retreated to formulate a better plan, and I had to hid our magic aura quickly that's why I changed into you.' _

"What ever you say Dark, what was the mirror all about, you seemed pretty freaked about it."

_'It was the other half of the "Sage of Sleep". It constantly calls out to the half we have, I thought it had been destroyed, that's why I wore the earring. Now I won't be able to take it off unless I have the mirror.' _

"Okay so you ran away because you can't take of an earring?"

_'NO, it's because if I get to close to the mirror and Satoshi says the incantation, I will get sucked into it along with the earring, stupid.'_

"Oh so what do we do now?"

_'Let's get back to the hotel quickly before Satoshi finds us, after that we will just have to stay clear of him until we get home and can ask your mom for help. I doubt he will try anything if we are among a lot of people.'_-------

"Riku?" Riku and Risa lay in their beds facing different ways. "You know nothing is going on between me and Daisuke, I only wanted to talk to him."

"I know. Good night." Riku sighed. _'I shouldn't have said that to Daisuke, when I said it he had such a look of pain on his face. I should have never said it and when I said it out loud it only made me feel ten times worse. Daisuke…it hurts.' _

**The Next Day**

Daisuke sat up and stretched, _'I guess I'll go and give mom a call maybe so can come out here, or give me advice on how to deal with the "Sage of Sleep"' _

He walked out of his room only to be tackled by Takeshi. "There you are!" Takeshi put him into a head lock. "I was looking all over for you last night, we had a major truth and dare game last night, and you missed a bunch!"

Daisuke smiled, "I'm sorry I wasn't feeling too good last night, it must have been sea sickness."

"Whatever but you're totally playing tonight! We're playing in Risuko's room, and don't think you can get out of it cause I'm going to make sure you come." Takeshi said grounding his knuckles into Daisuke's head.

"Okay Okay. I promise."

"Good, see ya later."

Daisuke rubbed his head, and made his way down to the pay phones in the lobby. He put in twenty-five cents and dialed his number.

"Hello, Niwa residence."

"Hey mom."

"Daisuke, my baby, how are you? Have you made your move on Riku yet?"

Daisuke blushed, "Moooommmm." He lowered his voice. "Come on this is serious, I had a run in with Satoshi, and he tried to trap Dark in the "Sage of Sleep" mirror."

"What! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but what am I going to do about Satoshi?"

"Just be careful son I can't do anything untill you get back to the house and it would be a waste of money to go there. You'll be okay till the end of the trip."

Daisuke's mouth fell open, "You think my safety would be a waste of money?"

"Well yes, I-I mean no, well you see…" Daisuke rolled his eyes as his mother went into a long explanation about what she meant. He scanned the lobby and saw Riku walking towards the elevator which was right across from him. He frowned when his eyes took her in, her head was bowed and she was looking at the ground, which was defiantly not Riku behavior, she was never submissive and always held her head high. He needed to talk to her, badly. She must have felt his eyes on her because she suddenly looked up; she blushed and lowered her gaze to the floor once more, still heading towards the elevator.

"Daisuke? Daisuke? DAISUKE!"

"Ahh wh-what?" He stammered into the phone his eyes still on Riku.

"I said, 'do you understand'."

"Yeah I got it mom." Riku had her back to him and was tapping her foot rapidly waiting for the elevator. When it came she went to walk in it and before Daisuke knew what he was doing he had lashed out and grabbed her wrist and pulling her back next to him. He heard her gasp and turned his face away blushing, but not letting go.

_'What is he doing?'_ Riku stood next to him, her face burning red. _'I bet he's mad at me. Oh no what if he wants to break up! I wouldn't blame him if he did.'_

"Okay baby, Mommy loves you!"

"I love you too mom, goodbye."

Daisuke hung up the phone and pulled Riku into the still waiting elevator; he then immediately dropped her hand and pressed the "Door Close" button. Then when the elevator started moving he pressed the emergency "Stop" button. He wanted to make sure he got to talk to Riku at least for a few minutes with out interruptions.

Riku was definitely nervous. She was stuck in an elevator with her boyfriend whom she liked very much and she had convinced herself that he wanted to break up.

"Riku-"

"I'msorryDaisukeIdidn'tmeanithonest, pleasedon'tbemadeandbreakupwithme." Now all of this came out in one breath and Daisuke just stood there looking at her then burst out laughing.

Riku just turned a darker shade of red, _'Great, now he thinks I'm pathetic.'_

Daisuke caught his breath and saw the look on her face, "Riku." When she didn't look at him he sighed. "Come on Riku look at me." She did and he smiled. "I don't want to break up with you; I just wanted to tell you there is nothing going on between me and your sister."

Riku smiled, and Daisuke's heart started to pound. He could feel the familiar tingle in his skin, the one that meant he might transform, but he knew he wouldn't, not as long as Dark's DNA was reacting to Riku.

"I know, Risa told me, I was just so nervous about…us." Riku said looking away again. The elevator jolted and started moving again.

"I know, me to Riku," He took a hold of her hand again, "I just…want to get to know you better."

The elevator doors opened and they walked out. They started walking down the hallway towards Riku's room.

"So are you going to play truth or dare tonight?" Riku said looking up at him.

"Yeah Takeshi is making me." Daisuke couldn't wipe the grin off his face, he was happy everything was back to normal.

"Oh I guess I'll play to then." They reached the Harada twins door and Daisuke let go of her hand.

"Cool I guess I'll come here and walk with you and Risa to Ritsuko's room. That is if you wanted me to I mean."

"I'd like that."

"Okay see ya Riku."

_'Go Daisuke. Though you should have pressed her up against the side of the elevator and-' _

_'Dark. Shut up'._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**AN: **Now remember people you love me very much and would never hurt me! I'm sorry that I didn't update, I'm busy, I know I'm always busy, but now I'm back and I hope to be updating _at least_ every two weeks if not more.

_And now for a few reviewer responses_

**mribec.DACB: **Yay! Thank you for not criticizing and it means so much to me that you would review me to say nice things!

To all of my other **_wonderfully, fantastic_** reviewers thank you _soooo _much! I luv ya tons!

**Random Question of the day.**

Doesn't a lighting rod on top of a church show a lack of faith?

AND DON'T FORGET, **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _**


	4. Sage of Sleep

**Summary**: This is my rewrite of the To-To incident and Dark getting trapped in the mirror by sage of sleep! (Guess you wouldn't know what's going on in less you read the manga)

**Disclamier**: I is not owning anything of value good sirs and madams.

P.S You finally get to the bloody teaser scene in this chapter, but trust me the story is far from over.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daisuke laid on he bed thinking.

_'Hey Dark, you said we're one in the same before, right?'_

_**'Yeah.'**_

_'I was just wondering, what happens to us now that Risa only loves you, and we both like Riku? I mean now that I'm not interested in my first love there's no cure for us.'_

_**'Daisuke I'll tell you something, never has one of my hosts had their first love fall in love with them. I don't even know if all that first love crap is real. Until you have a kid I will always be here. Although the longer I'm here the more we will blend. You've already gotten taller, your hair might even turn a light brown, and your personality will change. You'll learn to control when we change to. I think it's all just a process so that when I'm gone you don't feel totally lost.'**_

_'That's….depressing.'_

_'**Well sorry for crushing your dreams of having your own body back soon.'**_

_'No not that, it's depressing knowing that one day you'll be gone. I think even if I do change I'll still feel every bit as empty as if I didn't._

_'**Ugghh. Don't get all sentimental on me. It's not like I'll be gone forever, you'll see me again twerp. Besides I might miss you a little to. I've never had a host as easy to take over as you.'**_

Daisuke laughed, then rolled off his bed as someone banged on his door.

"COME ON DAISUKE WE GOT SOME TRUTH OR DARE TO PLAY!"

"Coming." Daisuke smiled and changed shirts.

"You better hurry up or else I'm busting this door down! You hear me Daisuke!"

"I swear I'm coming, just wait!" Daisuke examined his hair in the mirror, running his hand trough it.

"Okay Takeshi. Hey we have to get Riku and Risa and walk with them." Wiz jumped on his shoulder as he opened his door and stepped out.

"About time, what were you doing? Putting lipstick on and doing your hair?" Takeshi said as he started down the hall.

"WHAT? N-no of course I wasn't." He spluttered as he hurried after him. So what he spent a few seconds in front of the mirror examining his hair. What could he say he wanted to look nice for this game of truth or dare.

Takeshi laughed and kept walking. "Why do we have to get Riku and Risa again?"

"Because I said I'd walk them." Daisuke stopped in front of the twin's room.

"Ooohhh I get it, you're being a gentlemen so you can get some later! Why Daisuke I didn't know you had it in you!" He laughed patting Daisuke on the back enthusiastically.

Daisuke turned red and brushed Takeshi's hand away. "You know that's not true!"

"Whatever you say man, now knock on the door you wimp."

Daisuke glared at him and rapped on the door. It opened immediately revealing Riku, with Risa peering over her shoulder.

"Took long enough, we were wondering how long you were going to stand out here." Riku exclaimed looking at them.

"How'd you know we were out here? Don't tell me you've been looking out the peep hole and waiting!" Takeshi cried clearly amused.

Both girls turned red and looked away. "Look let's just g-"

The sound of shattering glass filled the air, silencing Riku.

Wiz tensed on Daisuke's shoulder, his claws digging into his skin.

"What the hell was that?" Takashi was the first to recover.

"Riku is anyone else in your room?" Daisuke questioned quietly. _'For Wiz to react like that it couldn't be just anything normal.'_

"No, at least I don't think so."

"It was probably a bowl or something that just fell and broke." Risa declared turning to go back farther into the room.

"Wait Risa; let me and Daisuke check it out, you _girls_ stay here." Takeshi smiled evilly and shoved Daisuke past the girls.

As Daisuke softly padded into the room, the training he had received since his birth instinctually took over, making him take on a slight crouch to his walk. A single sweep of the room with his eyes confirmed his suspicions. Glass littered the ground under the window. Something or someone had come quiet forcefully through the now demolished window.

"Whoa." Takeshi said behind him.

"What happened?" The shocked voice of Risa floated from next to Takeshi.

"It was probably just a ball someone threw to hard." Takeshi waved it off.

"But it's dark out and we're on the seventh floor you idiot." Riku snapped

Daisuke turned to like at his friends, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. Nestled between the shards of glass, lay a pure white feather. He wondered how he missed it before. He bent to pick it up. It was nothing like the feathers of birds in the area, it was white, no other color contaminated it, not even at the root. There was soft rustle behind him and three screams, one only slightly lower than the other two. He turned, coming face to face with someone he had never seen before in his life. He looked like the exact opposite of Dark. Golden eyes and hair stood out brightly against the white wings on his back. Daisuke took three steps backwards putting space between him and the stranger.

"Who are you?" Daisuke said staring at him hard.

The man simply smiled, "I've wanted to pay my respects to you, Daisuke Niwa….tamer of our clans!" Wiz hissed quietly from his position on Daisuke.

_'How does he know me and why do I feel like I know him?' _

The man reached out seemingly to caress Daisuke's face when Wiz lunged fangs bared at him. "Nasty little beast." The man hissed as he threw Wiz away from him and into the wall.

"You monster, how could you do that to him!" Daisuke shouted.

The man reached again but Daisuke backed up.

"I think you should…save you concern for yourself. I…am Krad, but you don't need to remember it, because soon….you'll be dead. First though, I'd like to talk to Dark." Daisuke backed up into his friends. He could feel Riku's breath on the back of his neck.

"RUN!" He shouted pressing himself against her, but it was too late. Krad stood in front of them_. 'I didn't even see him move.'_

"Daisuke what's going on?" Riku whispered.

Suddenly Krad blurred, and then became solid. Only now in one of his hands was Riku, eyes wide as if she didn't comprehend what was going on. "Well hello…you are…quiet pretty aren't you. What's your name?" Krad crooned into Riku's ear.

"Put her down!" Daisuke yelled.

"First bring out Dark; we have some catching up to do." Krad said, pulling Riku a little closer to him, sliding his free hand up and down her side. Riku screeched pushing away the offending hand away.

"Daisuke what is he talking about!" She shrieked.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Daisuke screamed ignoring Rikus question.

"Oh…is this girl…_precious_ to you Daisuke?" Krad ran his hand along Riku's side once again.

Daisuke could feel Dark start to awaken in the back of his mind. _'I can't change, Riku and Risa are here, not to mention Takeshi, but then again I may not have a choice.'_

"Put her down Krad." Daisuke's head was bowed his bangs covering his eyes.

"Now why would I do that, she's so cute." Krad lowered has face to Riku's, "Besides I think I want to play with her until you let Dark out."

"What are you talking about, Dark's not here you weirdo and Daisuke doesn't have him, now PUT ME DOWN!" Riku started to struggle, kicking her feet back and forth. Risa, who stood next to a frozen Takeshi, drew in a shuddering breath and just stared straight at Krad.

"Are you sure Dark's not here, I think you might need glasses, I mean he's standing right in front of you." Krad said tightening his grip on her waist until she screamed.

"Dark isn't here! Put my sister down!" Risa screamed, finally showing some real life since Krad appeared.

Krad grinned, "I want to play, either I can play with her or, I can play with Dark."

Riku screamed as he tightened his hold once more. "DAISKUE, HELP ME!"

"Fine you want to play Krad? Then let's play." Daisuke said raising his head, his crimson eyes turning violet, and elegant black wings emerging from his back. He shifted himself into a battle stance as three gasps of surprise filled the air. Dark grinned and shook his purple locks out of his face, **"Krad how are you, you bastard. Now hand over Riku." **

Krad smirked, "Wonderful." He threw Riku almost lazily away from him and she landed at the feet of her sister with a soft thud. "You are still the same Dark, even after so long. Pity we can't talk more now, but Satoshi has promised we will be reunited at a later time, all I have to do is get you in this." Krad lifted his hand and the mirror in it caught the light from above.

'_The Sage of Sleep!'_

"Ai Retrunest Yo Ai Thi" Krad whispered.

Immediately black streaks of energy erupted from the mirror, they wrapped themselves around Dark and tugged him towards the mirror.

"**Damn it!"** Dark yelled.

"DARK!"Daisuke screamed as he felt Dark ripped from his body. He didn't think about how that was possible, he just grabbed on to Dark's arm.

**"Daisuke! Let go**!" Dark yelled. The energy swam around him and tugged him towards the mirror again.

"But Dark!"

**"No. I said let go**!" Dark was getting closer to the mirror and it was getting harder to talk

"But If I let go of you!"

"**Just do it, I can survive in here for at least two days. **

"No I won't let you go. You said it yourself; we're one in the same!"Dark ignored him

"**Here's a bit of magic to help you, it's all I can spare**!" Small black splinters shot out of Dark and into Daisuke. He screamed letting go of Dark, and with that Dark was sucked into the mirror

The mirror seemed to explode with energy sending Daisuke slamming into the wall, landing face down next to Riku. Daisuke rolled and sat up on his feet. Krad gasped and the Sage of Sleep fell to the ground. "That took more out of me than I expected. Now I only have to take care of one more thing…"

Daisuke saw him coming, but couldn't move. Krad grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" Daisuke gasped out.

"You want to know?"

_'Some how I have to help Dark.'_

"Your existence…is a threat to me. You are simply in my way." Krad's hand tightened on Daisuke's wind pipe.

_'Dark...'_

The mirror that lay on the bed forgotten pulsed and magic flew from it cutting into Krad's arm.

What th-," Krad released Daisuke and spun around his eyes landing on the mirror. "But it can't be…from within the mirror? Dark!"

Daisuke saw the same thing Krad did and lunged for the mirror, "Got it!" He placed his foot on the broken window sill and with all his might launched away from it knowing Krad would follow. Hopefully he would land in the ocean and not on the unforgiving sand below.

"Hmmm the Niwa blood line seems very much alive." Krad murmured to himself and then was out the window. It wasn't hard to see Daisuke, falling through the air. Krad smirked and his hand twitched, white energy gathering in a ball around it. When the ball crackled Krad sent it flying towards Daisuke. He watched in amusement as the boy screamed and fell into the ocean below.

"You're merely human after all. If you couldn't even stand up to that, you will never see the surface again."

Daisuke sank farther into the cold murky water. He couldn't move, it felt as if all his energy had left him.

'Dark…I've gotta help Dark. No one else can help…there's no one but me.'

His hands clutched the mirror to his chest and his eyes opened. 'I have to do this! WIZ!'

Daisuke felt something brush against his shoulders and knew his call had been answered, when he was lifted from the water. He hung in the air, in front of Krad.

"Now tell me. How do I get Dark out of this."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN: Well there it is finally I know. I just have a problem with staying on schedule. I'm trying to make the updates quicker but its hard work when you go to school for 8 hours a day and stay after for extra things. But yeah you don't want to hear my excuses I know. I would do "Review Responses" but our _wonderful_ has banned them. (Jerks.)

Here's a drawing that I did for this chapter. http/ www. deviantart. com/ view/ 26355053 /

(Remove the spaces. Also if you're an artist (and even if your not cause I know I ain't) and want to draw something for my story it would be greatly appreciated. Just send me the link and I'll make sure to put it on the next chapter.)

Also if you see any mistakes what so ever in my writing please tell me about them!

**Current listing choice: Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy.**

On to the **Question of the Day**.( Answer in your reviews, we'll see which response is most popular)

If you could have anyone locked in a room so that you could torment them for a day, whom would you choose, and how would you torment them?

Kay well bye bye and much love! LilyPetal.


End file.
